


Consequences

by poppydogs



Series: Somethings are unknown [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppydogs/pseuds/poppydogs
Summary: Deke lives in the same apartment as FitzSimmons. But when FitzSimmons are trying to make a baby and Deke is watching an amazon documentary things are about to get weirdJust a short crackfic that pop into my head. Read it or don't
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Somethings are unknown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702753
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Consequences

Jemma sat in her apartment feeling lonely. 

No, she wasn't single. She had a husband and a grandson. But she still felt like something else was missing, someone. 

After staring at the same sentence in one of her science journals, Jemma threw the book onto the coffee table and ran into the bedroom. 

-

Fitz just wanted to go home.

Deke was driving him crazy, after 10+ games of 20 questions, Fitz quickly hopped on the next bus home and finally breathed.

But all he smelled was the sweat of a little girl holding a soccer ball. 

She was kinda cute the little girl, curly brown hair, and bright eyes that were busy looking at the posters on the bus. 

She sort of reminds him of Jemma mix with a bit of his DNA. 

_Kids_ , Fitz thought.

He stares at his ring, thinking about how it has been around 2 years since he married Jemma Simmons-Fitz. Having a kid doesn't sound too bad right now. 

The world isn't ending, yet.

And no one wanted to kill him anytime soon, so why not?

Also, with Jemma not letting him have a monkey, having a baby would be the same thing. 

When the bus came to his stop, Fitz quickly got off and ran into his apartment. 

When he got inside and was about to put his bag down he saw that Jemma wasn't in the living room reading.

Confused he walk into there room, to only see Jemma sitting on their bed in nothing but a robe. 

"Jemma?" He asks dropping his bag and shutting the door.

"Fitz," she said with a smirk and continued, "I was just thinking about how lonely this place is and how it needs a renovation."

"Renovation, as in?" Fitz said with a choppy breath and was as already trying to get the buttons off his shirt.

He hopes that their weird psychic link was connecting right now. 

"I was thinking maybe adding a new bed, a chair, maybe another table?" Jemma said. 

"What kind of table?" Fitz said knowing where this is going.

Jemma got up and pulled his shirt off and then breathed into his ear, "for changing." 

With that Fitz quickly got Jemma robe off and they both crash onto the bed.

\- 

When Deke got into the apartment he was drained. 

His Bobo was busy and the lab was a mess all day. 

He didn't like it when his Nana takes her days off, at least she knew how to control things. 

Since Deke didn't see Fitz bag by the door, he decided to take advantage of his alone time and watch TV. 

-

About 20 minutes into the amazon documentary, Deke heard squeaking.

Deke turned around only to see the dining table.

_Rats?_ He thought.

He has seen a few when he went to do laundry, but they usually like to stay down there due to the heating tank. 

The squeaking stopped so he shrugged and went back to his documentary.

_If it's the rats they better not steal my Zima._

-

Fitz was pinning Jemma's body down as he tried to calm his breathing and his blood to stop rushing in his ear.

Jemma smiled and ran her fingers through his hair but then she heard water.

"Fitz?"

"Mmmm?"

"Do you hear water running?"

Fitz sat up and heard water too, but more like a strong rushing sound, similar to a waterfall. But Fitz didn't remember moving to Niagara Falls. 

"It's probably the neighbor's shower, you know how thin the walls are," Fitz said. 

Jemma shrugged and closed her eye.

"So did it work," he asks.

Jemma smiled and tried to push him off her, "come on Fitz your a scientist you know how biology works."

"No, I'm an engineer, I know nothing about _biology_ , but if I got the terminology right all I did was put gas into the fuel tank," Fitz said cockily.

Jemma laugh and try again to push him off the bed, "fine since I sod your brain off, I was hoping you can at least get me a cup of water?"

Fitz smiled and kiss her.

-

Deke stared at the monkey on the TV.

He has never seen a monkey in 2091 but when he saw a picture of it he thought it was cute. So he stared at the TV with fascination, as he watches the monkey eat his banana which made Deke think about his Nana sandwich that he loved so much. 

He was about to get up and make one when he heard a squeak.

When Deke turned around he was instantly scarred for life.

"Deke!" Fitz yelled, "what the hell are you doing here?"

Deke closes his eyes and yelled, "well what do you think I'm doing here? I live here."

"You said you would be would be working in the lab until 9."

"Yeah well it's Friday, and the lab is a mess, so May and Daisy told me to leave so I would stop yelling at people to do their job." 

"Oh, and you didn't bother to wonder if I was home too?"

"Your bag wasn't at the door, I thought you went out. Besides, why are you naked anyway?"

Before Fitz can make up some excuse about being in the shower both men heard Jemma yell, "Fitz are you okay out there?"

Judging from the blush Deke had, Fitz quickly grabs a water bottle from the kitchen counter and left. 

Deke opens his eyes to see Fitz gone, he decides to turn off the TV and walks into his room. 

_Oh, they so owe me a sandwich, maybe two._

-

But then 38 ish weeks and 27 sandwiches later Deke held little Maggy.

Sure him not poofing out of existence means that the time loop is fixed and he will never be born but at least he can be a godfather Maggy. 

He was happy with it because the present gave something the future didn't, a family. 


End file.
